


Gravitational Constant

by supernoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: It's not even a question anymore, the way they wander through the Castle aimlessly after missions until they all end up in the same place.





	Gravitational Constant

**Author's Note:**

> So who needs fluff after s5 *raises hand*

It's not even a question anymore, the way they wander through the Castle aimlessly after missions until they all end up in the same place. Hunk and Lance don't bother with the wandering, never did, even from the beginning, so wherever they sit down is where everyone else gathers. When one of them is in the pods it's in the pod room, otherwise someone's bedroom or the lounge. 

Keith and Pidge switch coming in second and third, depending on the type of mission or ongoing projects or mood or a dozen other things, but it usually doesn't take long. Pidge had started joining them first, working with Hunk on one or another project, and then started staying even when they weren't collaborating on something. Keith didn't join until he'd been locked out of the training room because of a twisted ankle. He'd fumed on the farthest side of the couch until Lance and Hunk started arguing about the relative luck related to each Lion's spectrum of color, when he uncoiled enough to toss a few comments Lance's way in playful antagonism.

After that, he wandered in about half of the time after working out some of his post-battle nerves on the gladiators.

Then Shiro walked by one of the days Keith was there and paused at the doorway for a moment, shaking his head when Hunk invited him in and saying something about helping Coran out. It was a few missions later that he finally joined them, reclining on the sofa between Pidge and Keith with a water pouch and datapad with supply and repair information.

After that they settle into their routine, Hunk and Lance first and Shiro last with either one of the others in tow or soon after they show up. Eventually Hunk and Pidge put together an inflatable cushion that turns the whole couch into a sunken bed, and the closet fills with the fluffiest blankets and pillows they can find for the nights when nobody wants to sleep on their own. Matt joins them when he's around, and sometimes Allura and Coran, but most days it's just the five of them, tangled together and in Pidge's projects until she loses her temper and sits on someone's back for a clear spot and optimal targets to hit with her sharp little elbows when she's annoyed.

Tragedy leaves them silent, victory humming with residual energy, exhaustion sprawled over each other like puppies, but always, always together.


End file.
